Sailor Moon SMC: Silver Moon Chronicals
by Elen'dae Ner'sil
Summary: A mysterious new evil has hit Tokyo, a mysterious new group of Senshi, and a mysterious girl who looks like Serena...is she the princess of the Asirian Empire? The Senshi are about to find out in the adventure of a lifetime and the war to end all wars
1. Sailor Star

Sailor Moon SMC  
  
Silver Moon Chronicles  
  
By: Nikki Ree  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, damn it! But I do own the Millennium Senshi, Obsidian, and his peons.  
  
Serena Tsukino ran down the main road of Juuban Tokyo trying to get to school before the bell rang. "Oh Luna! Why didn't you wake me up on time you baka!" the blonde yelled at the black cat she had draped around her shoulder.  
  
"You're not the only one who needs a good nights sleep Serena!" the black cat yelled back as she placed her head back on Serena's shoulder.  
  
"A lot of help you are!" the girl said as she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. "No thanks to you I'm going to be later than usual and it's all your faul-" Serena found herself being cut off as she flew through the air, and landed harshly on her backside. "Ow!" she yelled, "that hurt!"  
  
"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you fall down!" Serena heard someone whine beside her. She looked around and found herself starring back at a young girl balling her eyes out. Her hair was silver and pulled back into two odangos just like Serena's. "I'm just really lost!" she cried. "Everything's so new to me here, and I can't speak Japanese!" Serena got up and walked over to the girl and offered her hand. The silver haired girl looked at it for a moment, then took it and aloud Serena to help her to her feet.  
  
"I'm Serena Tsukino, what's you're name?" Serena asked.  
  
"Selenity Starlight."  
  
"Selenity, that's a pretty name."  
  
"Yeah it is but my friends call me Selene." Selene like the Moon Goddess? Serena thought to herself.  
  
"You said you were lost? Where are you trying to go?"  
  
"I wanna get to my new school, Juuban Senior High," Selene said.  
  
"Oh! That's my school! I know exactly where that is! Or at least I should…" Serena said.  
  
"You're funny," she said, laughing slightly.  
  
"Yeah I know, my friends tell me that all the time," Serena said as she grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her in the direction of Juuban Tokyo Senior High.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Serena and Selene walked into the main office of Juuban Senior High, and Serena smiled at the secretary. "Ohaiyo Mrs. Niko!" the secretary waved back at her, and her friend as Serena introduced Selene. "Mrs. Niko, this is Selenity Starlight, she's new!" the secretary smiled and handed Selene her schedule, and Selene looked at it for a moment. Turning it upside down, and right side up, yet still it looked as if she couldn't figure out which was the right way it was supposed to go.  
  
"Serena, I can't read this, it's all in Japanese, and I'm from England," Selene said, and Serena nodded to her and took her schedule from her.  
  
"Alright, let's see, okay, this says that you're homeroom teacher is Ms. Haruna, and the rest are as follows. Mr. Niko (Mrs. Niko's husband) Mrs. Iieo, Mrs. Parring (She's from England) and Mr. Cicori." Serena said, and then continued, "meaning you have all the same teacher as me!" Selene grabbed Serena's hands and jumped up and down with her.  
  
"What a lucky day, I made a new friend, and I'm in all of her classes!" Serena giggled, and the two left the main office.  
  
"So how come you can speak Japanese but you can't read it?" Serena asked and Selene smiled.  
  
"Well all of the Japanese that I know I learned from Anime. You do know what Anime is right?"  
  
"Course I do!" Serena said. "Have you ever heard of Manga?"  
  
"Sure, those are comic books, I have about four of them."  
  
"Whose your favorite artist?"  
  
"CLAMP, they're the best!"  
  
"Yeah I know, and how they totally designed Yue in CardCaptor Sakura!"  
  
"Isn't he hott?"  
  
"Uh-huh he is-"  
  
"Konichi wa Serena!" Said two girls running up to Serena. The first girl had short blue-black hair, and the second one had dark-brunette hair tied up in a high ponytail.  
  
"Ami, Lita this is my new friend, Selenity Starlight. Selene this is Ami Mizuno, and Lita Kino."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, I just moved here from England."  
  
"Hey! Minako used to live in England, remember? When she used to tell us about her being-" Lita stopped as all of her friends glared at her. "A model."  
  
"Our friend Rei has a temple that the bunch of us hang out at, do you want to come along with us Selene?" Lita asked Serena's new friend.  
  
"I suppose if it's no problem…"  
  
"Why would it be a problem we're all friends here, and since you're Serena's friend you're our friend too?"  
  
"I suppose, where's her Temple?"  
  
"Cherry Hill, it's awesome around there, you can come if you want Selene…" she giggled.  
  
"Who knew that a clutzy british girl would run into someone just like her, and have a whole slue of friends by the end of her first day?" Selene said to Serena.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Serena and Selene met the others at Rei's Temple. Rei was fuming at Chad but that was typical of Rei, he looked as if he was about ready to pee his pants. "I'm so sorry Miss Rei, it won't happen again, I swear, I'll be good really I will…" Rei huffed and stamped her foot then waved her hand frantically telling Chad to go away.  
  
"Go on then! Get out of my sight you're pissing me off!" Rei yelled, and Chad lit out of there like a bat out of hell.  
  
"She's so cute when she's angry…" Serena heard Chad mumble as he ran for his life.  
  
"He is so annoying, god! He reminds me of you!" Rei said to Serena who stuck her tongue out at the other girl.  
  
"Baka, but anyway, I want to introduce you all to my new friend, her name's Selenity Starlight, and she's from England." Serena said, and Selene stepped forward.  
  
"My friend's call me Selene," Rei gasped when she saw the girl, and so did Mina, she looked just like Serena, odangos and all.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Selene, you do realize you and Serena look a lot a like don't you?" Mina asked her in English.  
  
"I know, I thought that was kinda funny ya know, but all the better I guess. Now I know somebody as ditzy and funny as me," Selene said.  
  
"I don't know why you wouldn't let me drive the friggin' car! I'm as good as you are; I'm the same age you were! What's the bloody point!?"  
  
"Tarin I'm sorry, it's just that you're not me, and I'm worried about you, so no you can't drive till you're at least 17. I'm sorry, your mother died in a car accident, and I don't want the same thing to happen to you." The six of them turned around to be starring at two young girls who looked almost alike, except that one of them had blonde hair, and the other had dark blue black.  
  
"What's wrong Tarin?" Lita asked the younger girl.  
  
"Haruka won't let me drive her sports car, I'm a good driver I can drive a car…"  
  
"She's worried about you Rin, she doesn't want anything to happen to you, it's all for good reason." Lita said.  
  
"Oh sure, everyone takes Ruka's side." Tarin mumbled annoyed. Artemis turned to Mina and pulled her aside.  
  
"There's something strange about that girl Mina, but I'm sure she's not evil, in fact I'm almost positive, her aura is white like Serena's, but I'd still keep an eye on her." Mina's white cat murmured to her.  
  
"Right Artemis…" Mina said to her cat.  
  
Selene turned to Serena a little while later, "well Serena, I gotta go home now, mom's gonna be worried about me, I'll see ya tommarow okay?" Serena nodded and Selene left.  
  
"She's nice Serena, where did you run into her?"  
  
"On my way to school, and she literally ran into me by the way. She does seem strange to me though doesn't she? I mean she looks exactly like me, or almost right? And we seemed to almost connect. Do you think she's a Sailor Senshi Luna?"  
  
"I'm not sure, I don't have enough information on her at the moment, but it's a very high possiblility that she could be-"  
  
"She might be one of the Millennium Senshi…" Tarin said in the back.  
  
"The Millennium Senshi? Who are they?" Ami asked.  
  
"They're an elite group of Sailor Senshi who come from planets inside and outside our solar system. Play Dream knows a bunch about them, and to tell you the truth I am starting to believe that I'm one of them."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"The fact that I don't belong in with the Solar Senshi is one clue, and the fact that I have the sign of Vega. And I dunno if you caught it but Selene looked at me funny, almost as if she knew I was a Sailor Senshi."  
  
"Well, Artemis told me that he's pretty sure she's not evil, and I think that we can be pretty sure that he's sure."  
  
"Do you know anything more about thease Millennium Senshi?" Serena asked Tarin, the girl sat up and wracked her brain.  
  
"They're the royal guardians of another kingdom, Guardians to the princess of Sirius who turned out also to be a Sailor Senshi like Serena, her kingdom was attacked before the Moon was, I mean where do you think Beryl got her power? Apparently this girl had her own Imperium Crystal like you do Serena, but it was called the Asirian Cross, Beryl apparently never got a hold of it, and never fully concurred the Asirians. I don't know much more about the girl."  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Selene and Serena were glued at the hip; nothing could separate them, nothing. Serena hardly mentioned her being lonely without Darien who was in the United States studying, finally. And since Galaxia was gone, and her minions busted Serena had basically nothing to do. She and Selene had decided that they were going to go see the new Sailor V movie, called Hearts in Darkness. The girl they picked to be Sailor V, Serena thought, looked nothing like Mina. "I love Sailor V! Isn't she amazing?" Selene asked.  
  
"Yeah, Sailor V is pretty cool…" Serena felt Selene grab her hand, and hold onto it.  
  
"It's nice to have a friend just like me…" Serena smiled and nodded.  
  
"Hey! You!" Serena whirled around, Selene still clutching her hand, and turned towards the voice. "Give up the information on the Silver Imperium Crystal!" Serena grumbled and smacked her forehead.  
  
"They just keep getting dumber and dumber…" Serena said to herself, then she remembered Selene, "oh shit! I can't transform!" I'll have to tell Selene! I hope she can keep my secret?! "Uh, Selene there's something you should know about me…I'm-" Serena cut herself off as Selene dropped her hand, and threw up a strange silver pen.  
  
"Star Sailor Star Power!" she shrieked, "make up!" Enveloped in a silver light she disappeared from Serena's vision, and when she returned she was clothed in a light blue sailor fuku much like Serena's own.  
  
"Cosmic Moon Crystal Power!" Serena yelled into the air, "make up!"  
  
"Hey ugly!" Selene shouted, "get your nasty, slimy paws off of that girl you bastard!" The yoma looked up, shocked, to find two girls clad in Sailor fuku's ordering her to stop.  
  
"And if I don't?" the yoma asked.  
  
"I'll kick your sorry ass!" They must do things differently in England… Serena thought to herself.  
  
"Who are you?" the yoma asked.  
  
"Guardian of the Asirian empire, and leader of the Millennium Senshi, I am Sailor Star! Prepare to meet your doom!" Selene shouted.  
  
"Princess of the Silver Millennium and Queen of Crystal Tokyo I am Sailor Moon! I will right all wrongs and triumph over evil! And that means you!" Serene shouted.  
  
"Two Sailor Senshi, just what I need," the yoma said, "and I suppose you want to fight?"  
  
"Unless you're going to come quietly…"  
  
"Not a chance!"  
  
"Then I guess we're gonna fight!" Sailor Star said.  
  
"I say we get this over with, you just ruined my totally cool night with my totally cool friend, so you know, I'm not in the fricking mood to pussy foot around!" Serena said.  
  
"I'm with you," Selene said. "Asirian Crystal Destruction!" Sailor Star threw her attack at the yoma, bringing it to its knees. "You gonna finish it Sailor Moon?" Serena nodded.  
  
"Cosmic Crystal Power!" Serena shouted pulling out her scepter from the negatives space she kept it sheathed in.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!" the yoma shrieked, and disappeared. Selene smiled at Serena, and Serena smiled back.  
  
"We make an awesome team," Serena said.  
  
"I think that I should introduce myself formally now, don't you think?" Serena nodded. "I'm Princess Selenity, daughter of Queen Selenity. I'm the princess of the Asirian empire, and I know who you are Serena, you're Princess Serenity, daughter of Queen Serenity. The day I ran into you I knew. I saw your imperial moon, you should have seen my star," Selene said.  
  
"Well than I guess this proves it, we are exactly a like."  
  
"You were my best friend back during the Silver Millennium," Selene said.  
  
"Well! Thanks to the two of you I have a lovely mess on my hands!" Sailor Moon, and Sailor Star looked up into the sky. A silver-haired version of Darien was looking down at them.  
  
"Obsidian! You have to stop this!"  
  
"I don't have to do anything I don't want to," he shouted back. "Besides it's not like you can do anything about it Selene…" he laughed, wickedly.  
  
"Don't make me hurt you Obsidian!" he sat back on what looked like a cloud and just grinned at her.  
  
"Quartzite! Sapphrite! Take care of them please! I'm getting bored…" A man and a woman appeared beside Obsidian, or at least Serena thought they were a man and woman, they might have been transvestites.  
  
The two of them took a step towards Sailor Moon, and Sailor Star, but that was as far as they got before a flash of violet light made them recoil in pain. Obsidian and his two peons looked around, trying to figure out where that flash of light had come from. "Yhoo hoo! Up here morons!" a boyish voice sang out from the treetops.  
  
"Who are you? Show yourself!" Obsidian shouted.  
  
"With pleasure!" the voice responded, and the figure emerged. It was another sailor senshi, clad in a violet and black sailor fuku. The girl had short violet hair, and held a silver ring (much like Xena's) in her right hand.  
  
"Who are you?" Obsidian yelled again.  
  
"I'm the senshi in control of good dreams and bad! Guardian of the princess and leader of the Millennium Senshi! I am Sailor Vega! Your worst nightmare!"  
  
"Vega!" Serena shouted, Vega nodded to her.  
  
"Sorry I couldn't get here sooner Sailor Moon I got tied up!" she said, and turned her attention back to the morons before her. "Alright! Who wants ta die?!" she shouted.  
  
"Not me thanks!" Obsidian said, "get her!" Sapphrite, and Quartzite jumped at Vega, and the girl dodged quickly jumping from to tree to the ground. Vega quickly glanced at Selene, wondering if she really was the princess of the Asirian Empire.  
  
"Vega,"  
  
"Star…" Vega looked at the two peons in front of her. "I say that we can take'em on, whadda you think?" she asked.  
  
"There's only three of us, Sailor Vega, I don't know what we can do!" Quartzite threw an attack at them which Sailor Moon didn't know how to block, and Sailor Star jumped in front of her best friend in order to save her.  
  
"Selene!" Sailor Moon yelled at the slightly burnt girl in front of her. Vega stood in front of Selene and Serena.  
  
"Listen shit, you wanna take them out, you're gonna have to go through me first!" Vega yelled. Obsidian glared at her, then smiled.  
  
"Okay, if you insist!" he shouted and hurrled a lightning bolt at her, if she jumped out of the way it would hit both fallen senshi, so the only thing she had to do was take it as it came.  
  
"World Shaking!"  
  
"Deep Submerge!" Vega opened her eyes to see her aunts in front of her, throwing wave after wave of attacks at Obsidian.  
  
"Silence Wall!" the three girls were surrounded by a black dome, Saturn's protection attack. Vega was not a happy camper.  
  
"Hotaru! Let me help them!" But the violet-haired girl got a malevolent glare from the senshi of silence.  
  
"They can take care of themselves koi, you stay there." Saturn replied.  
  
"I always miss out on the fun!" Vega said pouting.  
  
"You think that was fun! What are you? Nuts?" Selene asked. 


	2. Sailor Flame

Sailor Moon SMC  
  
Chapter 3 Part 2  
  
Disclaimer is as follows: I don't bloody own Sailor Moon, though I wish I did.  
  
At Rei's Temple:  
  
Serena looked at Selene who was sitting next to her at the time, and then she looked at Tarin who was still pouting from not being able to help Haruka and Michiru defeat Obsidian. "Tarin, stop." Haruka said, putting her arm around her cousin.  
  
"You really had no right to stop me, I'm a Sailor Senshi too!"  
  
"Tarin, you had no idea who the hell he was or what the hell he wanted so stop it, I did it for your own good."  
  
"Humph!" Tarin said and folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"Listen up girls, this new enemy is quite strong and we don't even know who he is, so we're going to have to do some research to find out who he is-"  
  
"I know who he is..." Selene whispered.  
  
The others looked at her, "You do?" Selene nodded, "well, who is he?"  
  
"Back during Queen Serenity's Silver Millennium my mother Queen Selenity had her own time of peace called the Asirian Tranquility. Mother had taken me to the Moon palace at Mare Serenitis to discuss a new form of enemy that was sweeping across our country, your Queen Beryl. Mother warned Serenity that this new evil was after the Asirian Cross...." Selene said, and concentrated her energy in front of her, making a sapphire, the size of the Hope Diamond appear before her. "Mother had also warned Serenity to rally her troops together because the peace of the Silver Millennium might not last much longer. At the time that Princess Serenity was engaged to be married to Prince Endymion of Earth, I had also met my own match, a young prince from the Galaxy of Andromida a boy with Platinum blonde hair, and sharp violet eyes named Obsidian Firewings.  
  
"Obsidian and I had been friends before we had been lovers, and when Queen Beryl attacked our kingdom, she destroyed his pure soul and drove him to her side. Killed fighting her evil, my mother handed the Asirian Cross over to me, but my power was far too weak to control it and it destroyed me." Selene said, Tarin looked at her, wondering if she could take over the story for her.  
  
Selene nodded and Tarin continued. "The Millennium Senshi were destroyed as well, but not in the same sense as the Solar Senshi were. Because of Queen Selenity's allied forces with Serenity we were not reborn onto earth as quickly as you were. We were sealed away until the Princess of the Asirian Empire was found or until Princess Serenity needed our aid in fighting evil. I lived as a regular-or at least as a human until I was eighteen and then I became the leader of the Millennium Senshi, Sailor Vega."  
  
"So how many more of the Millennium Senshi are there?" Mina asked.  
  
Tarin thought for a moment before replying, "you're gonna have to help me Selene I don't remember them all," Selene nodded to Tarin and Tarin began. "As I can recall there's Sailor Flame, Sailor Earth, Sailor Sun, Sailor Pony, Sailor Nemesis, Sailor Star, and me, Sailor Vega. Did I get them all Selene?" the princess nodded.  
  
"What should we know about them so we can look for them?"  
  
"I don't think you can look for them, they'll arrive when they're meant to." Tarin said.  
  
"Great," Luna muttered.  
  
Artemis came to sit on Selene's lap, "I knew there was something strange about you the moment you entered Serena's life, your aura was different that any normal human's, and even more different than any of our Senshi."  
  
"You know, I read in the papers about a new type of Sailor Senshi who was making the scenes right after I left Britain." Selene looked at Mina as if she didn't understand what the other girl was saying. "Selene, I'm Sailor V. It was my code name before I found out that I was Sailor Venus."  
  
"Wicked cool!" Selene said, her eyes lighting up like Serena's would when she met a movie star.  
  
"Yup, they were friends alright, great, now I have to deal with two meatball brained princesses." Rei said, rolling her eyes, yet before Rei could do anything more she found herself starring at Vega's silver ring, which was conveniently placed at her neck.  
  
"Watch what you say to the Princess of the Asirian Empire, Rei Hino," Tarin spat. Wow Tarin had never really lashed out at anyone, except maybe Haruka, but that was only because she was her cousin, and probably because she wouldn't let her drive the sports car.  
  
"Sorry Tarin," Rei said, and for a change Rei really looked serious about it.  
  
"Tarin," Serena asked, "do you know if all the Millennium Senshi live in Tokyo or at least somewhere in Japan?"  
  
"Not sure, I mean Selene is from England, I was born in America, I'm not sure where the others are, they could be anywhere, all I know is that they should show themselves soon."  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Serena leaned out of her window, she was missing Darien terribly, and she hadn't heard from him that week. Andrew his friend, hadn't heard anything from him either, and it was really worrying her, what if he got attacked again? What if he fell in love with someone else? What if... "Bring!" Serena launched herself at the phone and grabbed it in midair before falling on the floor entangling herself in the cord. "Ko ban wa?" she said.  
  
"Heya Serena," she heard Darien's voice on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Hi Darien!" she shrieked.  
  
"Did'ja miss me?"  
  
"You know I always miss you Serena, so anything new?"  
  
"Yes in fact there is something new, I met a new girl on Wednesday, her name's Selenity Starlight. Turns out she's the princess of the star Sirius, and has her own set of Sailor Senshi called the Millennium Senshi, and Tarin's it's leader. We also have a new enemy, he calls himself Obsidian."  
  
"Do you want me to come back to Juuban?"  
  
"No, it's okay Darien, stay and study. With Selene and Tarin and the rest of the Solar Senshi, I don't think we'll have any problems," Serena said. "Alright, listen koi, I have got to go, this is long distance." he said, "love ya lots." she giggled and hung up. "Wheoh! Uh help!" Serena heard someone scream outside her window and ran to it, yet instead of seeing a yoma she saw a pretty young girl with crimson red hair and eyes hanging onto her windowsill. "Hey, you wanna give me a hand, I'm not a bandit or anything!" the girl shouted.  
  
Serena grabbed the girl by her wrists and pulled her up into her room, "um, what exactly were you doing.crawling.around.outside.my window?" Serena asked.  
  
"Well hey, I'm new around here, and I kinda got lost lookin' for my house, know it sounds really stupid but it's true. So When I saw your tree, it looked teh be high enough for me to see my house, but I kinda fell out of it."  
  
"You're right, that does sound a little bizarre but I think I'll believe you, my name's Serena, who are you?"  
  
"Name's Flame, Flame Firestorm, I'm from Mexico, well I wasn't born there but I used to live there, I'm fourteen, how old'er you?"  
  
"Eighteen," Serena said. "Wow, never wudda guessed, yeh look'a little young to be eighteen, but hey Relena was Queen of the World at sixteen so stranger things have happened..."  
  
"But that's just an anime." Serena replied, however, she is right, stranger things have happened. Serena thought to herself. "Do you want me to take you home?" she asked.  
  
"Yes please." she replied and started back down the tree.  
  
"Why don't we go through my front door, I don't want to have to be the one to tell your family you were crawling around outside my window when you fell and broke your neck." Serena mused under her breath.  
  
"Oh right, sorry, I wouldn't want you to get into trouble but I've been climbing trees since I was a kid." Flame said, and grinned at Serena before climbing into her window.  
  
Serena nodded and she and the younger girl left her house to try and find where Flame lived, this day has been a very strange day. Serena mused. "Are you in junior high?"  
  
"Yeah, I got to Juuban Middle School." she said softly, "you have to be in like 12th grade or in college right?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm on my final year of High School, but I don't think I'm going to college." she said and giggled softly.  
  
"Why not?" Flame asked, sticking her nose into Serena's personal life.  
  
"Because my fiancée, Darien Chiba is coming home in a year and we're going to get married." she replied, "I asked about your school because my little sister Chibi-Usa and her friend Hotaru go to school there, I'm sure they'd love to make a new friend."  
  
"Really?" she asked, and grinned, "I don't know anyone, that would be great!" Serena nodded, and continued walking with the other girl. Flame stopped in front of a pale violet house and bowed to Serena, "thanks for taking me home, my mom would have been really worried about me."  
  
"You're welcome, I know how mom's can be." she said, and smiled giving her a "v is for victory" sign.  
  
"You!" Serena and Flame turned around and glared at the person behind them. Or, well, if you could call it a person.  
  
"Oh brother, not you again." Flame said softly, "you've been bugging the crap out of me for the past three days." she said. Serena looked at the girl behind Flame, hey, I know her, that's Sapphrite, the girl that's working for Obsidian. "I already told you to stop bothering me." Flame growled, "now get lost before I brake out the heavy artillery and kick your extraterrestrial ass with it!"  
  
"You know about the Millennium Senshi, I know you do! Now tell me what I want to know or else I'm going to beat it out of you." Sapphrite said softly.  
  
"Please, I'm getting a head ache already from your whining, why don't you just go away before I loose my temper.and trust me, you really don't want me to do that."  
  
"You're messing with the wrong person, kid."  
  
"No, you're messing with the wrong person," Flame shouted back, "I'm sick and tired of you, Flame Sailor Star Power!" she cried out, "Maaake up!" The smaller girl was surrounded by a blaze of fire, and shortly after it died down she stood in an outfit much similar to Sailor Mars' except the violet was replaced by black.  
  
Serena waited around for a speech but Flame didn't give one, she just marched up to Sapphrite and put her finger in his face. "Flame Fire Ball!" she cried, singeing Sapphrite's nose-hairs off. "I said to beat it!" she said again. "I wasn't playing around!"  
  
Sapphrite looked at Serena behind Flame, "not going to transform, Princess Serenity?" she asked.  
  
"I would." Serena said, "but it looks like Sailor Flame has the situation under control." she replied, "now get lost, I'm getting a migrane." she said as Flame grinned, igniting another fire ball.  
  
"Alright, alright! I'm going!" she said, disappearing into a black hole behind her.  
  
"Princess Serenity?" Flame asked as she de-transformed. "The moon princess, Sailor Moon?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah that would be me.you're one of the Millennium Senshi aren't you? Under the Asirian Princess, Selenity?"  
  
"Yes! Do you know where she is?" Flame asked, rushing over to Serena.  
  
"Probably doing her math homework right now, if I'm not mistaken, Niko- sensei gave her quite a bit of math homework." Serena said with a laugh.  
  
"You mean you found her?" Flame asked.  
  
"Yes, we have as well as Sailor Vega." she replied.  
  
"Vega." Flame said softly, "She's Sailor Uranus' cousin isn't she?"  
  
"Hai, that she is," Serena said, "I'll introduce you to them tommarow.right now you should really get to bed." 


End file.
